1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scanners, and more particularly, to a multi-resolution scanner for scanning reflective and transparent documents without moving any scanner component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Science progresses have significantly brought many scanners to be produced for achieving different kinds of requirements. Scanners are often requested to be standard equipment for building in a computer case.
Conventionally, the build-in scanners are usually constrained by usable spaces, and the scanning range is serious influenced because the sizes of the mechanical and optical components can not be effective reduced. Furthermore, traditional build-in scanners can only scan reflective documents, such as papers, photos, and business cards because the light source is usually allocated at the scanned sides of the scanned documents. Those transparent documents such as projection slides or lantern slides can not be scanned directly in the conventional build-in scanners, and additional peripheral scanning devices are needed for scanning such documents. In addition, the scanning resolution used for the reflective documents is insufficient for the transparent documents. What is clearly needed is a scanner being capable of scanning both the reflective and the transparent documents under a circumstance of larger scanning range.